


Heated Needs

by yurisnow



Series: Nightly Visits [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, top robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurisnow/pseuds/yurisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon never meant to mate but they did. Now they can't keep their hands off each other, Ned only satisfied if he feels Robert's knot inside of him. Now, Ned only wants one thing: to become pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Needs

There was a deep whine from the back of Ned’s throat as Robert left the room again. Gods, he wanted his mate back, wanted to feel whole. However, it seemed impossible without his counterpart. Robert had promised he would be back but part of Ned didn’t believe that. At least, he wanted to believe it. His body was telling him to believe that he was coming back for he needed to be filled again. The week was almost over but his heat was still stronger than ever.

The entire week was spent in Ned’s chambers, only servants coming with food and water, Lord Arryn leaving them alone to go about their business. Everyone had a mate, everyone understood. Their mating was an accident but Ned didn’t mind. It made him feel whole and complete. For that, he would always side with.

A gasp left him as Ned he tried to create friction. His wrists were currently tied together above his head, his feet tied apart so he was spread eagle on the bed. Trying to get any sort of friction was impossible and another moan left his throat. Ned was pretty sure he moaned Robert’s name as well.

It seemed like forever before the door opened again, Ned looking up and moaning immediately. He wiggled in the ropes, wanting Robert. Gods, he wanted him so bad.

“Please. Please, Robert. I need you.” Another moan as he wiggled, his hard cock swaying in the air.

“I was gone for less than ten minutes, Ned.” A roll of his eyes as Robert stripped of his clothing. “I think we’re going to be lucky this heat. You’ve been taking everything so well, Ned.” Robert prodded at the toll that kept the cum inside, Ned wiggling against it, trying to find some sort of friction. It only warranted a laugh from Robert. “You’re so needy.”

“ _Please_.” A deep whine. 

“Shhh,” Robert whispered, leaning in to kiss Ned lightly. It lasted for only a moment before they were separated again.

“Robert,” Ned frowned at him, wanting more than just a kiss. 

“No more talking until we knot.” 

At the words, there was an eager nod from Ned, keeping quiet despite wanting more than just promises.

It was more than just promises that Ned was getting. He had to bite his lip from moaning when Robert gently began to rub his cock. He inhaled sharply, eyes closing as he strained against the ropes. It felt so good but he knew he had to be quiet.

It seemed that Robert was more interested in getting down to business for the next thing Ned knew, the plug was out of his ass and Robert was quickly replacing it. A loud gasp left him which quickly turned to Ned needing to remember to stay quiet. He was not going to make any noise. Instead, he bit his lip, riding into the motions as much as possible. The ropes seemed to restrain him a little bit, keeping him in place while Robert used him as he deemed fit. Muffled moans left him, unable to stay quiet as Ned twisted in the bindings. His wrists were raw from chaffing, the omega wanting more than just the fucking, wanting the knot as well.

It seemed that he got his wish for Robert was trying to push back into him. Hitching his breath, Ned tried to shove back, trying to shift the knot back into him. It took a moment, a few tries before they were stuck together. Instinct kicked in, Ned milking the knot, his muscles squeezing. Both of them were panting, Ned finally able to be vocal, moaning as they stayed together.

Robert seemed to know what Ned needed, his hand quickly jacking Ned off. The moans came back before he shuttered, cum squirting all over his stomach.

* * *

 

“What’s wrong?”

The voice came from no where as Ned hunched in the corner heaving. All of his breakfast was before them on the floor, his face flushed and sweat lining his brow. He felt awful, the smell of everything making him even more nauseous.

“Do you feel alright?”

Ned shook his head, blindly grasping for Robert. Once their hands connected, Ned heard a gasp from the male behind him. Looking up at him with a confused expression, Ned saw excitement on the others face. Swallowing, Ned leaned against Robert as his eyes closed. He wanted his bed and wanted to feel better. Gods, was he going to feel better any time soon? 

“I think it worked, Ned. I think you caught. You smell different, like two people.”

It took a moment before Ned realized what he was saying. Pulling back, Ned studied Robert’s face, trying to see if he was telling the truth or not. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the truth. Why else would Robert lie to him?

“We’re going to have a pup?”

“Aye, you’re going to have a pup.”

 A large smile stretched on his face as Ned leaned back against Robert.

* * *

 

The next several months were miserable. Ned was in bed for most of it. Some of it due to feeling ill, the rest being horny. He always wanted Robert, always wanted the knot inside of him. As he grew, his belly growing round, Robert took Ned wherever Ned needed it. More than once they had slid behind trees, in the stalls of the barn, in the random doors along the Vale. More than once Ned had came with a moan of Robert’s name, his hand on his swelling belly.

By the end, Ned was eager for the pup to come. It was an active one, always moving, always twisting around and causing him discomfort. It was a long nine months for they tried to keep it quiet as well. Only people in the Vale knew along with Ned’s father. No one else. At least, Ned hoped they didn’t. He was young and this was uncalled for according to some people.

“Robert.” A gasp as Ned moaning, grasping onto the other’s sleeve. “Robert.”

“What?" 

“Get the Maester.” Another gasp as Ned felt something shift inside of him, something leaking between his legs.

“What? Is everything okay?" 

“Go get him. I think our pup is coming.”

By the time Robert was back, Ned was panting on the bed, eyes closed as he grimaced. He wanted their pup to come, their life to be in their arms. Ned wanted to feel the pup suckle as his breasts that had filled during the nine months – something that Robert loved to play with during sex, not that Ned minded, after all.

It was several hours of misery before Ned was able to even begin to push. Robert sat by his side the entire time, Lord Arryn as well. They sat there, making sure that Ned was comfortable and okay. If he fell asleep for too long, one of their hands would always be shaking him awake. He was tired, he wanted to sleep but the desire to push overcame him. Without the instruction of the Maester, Ned did just that, pushing as he cried out, pain rippling through him.

The birthing process took just as long as getting there. By the time their pup cried their first cry, Ned was weak and exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open.

That didn’t stop him from enjoying his pup however. 

Their pup was a baby girl, a bright smiling baby girl that caused Ned to smile sleepily. “Look…” A quiet voice as he felt his eyes droop again. “Look….” Tears burned in his eyes. “Robert… Jon…” 

Ned was proud and wished to stay awake but he couldn’t. His body was telling him to sleep. The last thing he remembered was Robert taking their newborn baby girl from his arms, Jon muttering to Ned, telling him to sleep and rest for their daughter would be here when he woke.

And Ned did just that.


End file.
